Estranged Family Members
by Kasdan
Summary: Sam gets Jack to come along to a family reunion... Maybe it wasn't complete! :P Chap 3 added, 1 & 2 revised. *Complete!*
1. The saga begins

----  
  
Sam walked into Jack's office, Jack motioning for her to shut the door.  
  
"Sit down, Carter."  
  
"Yes, sir. You wanted to see me...?"  
  
"Yup." he muttered, swinging his legs off his desk and placing his arms in their place. "You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Sam cursed under her breath. "You caught me, sir."  
  
"Spill the beans."  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well, I am -NOT- having that argument again." he glared.  
  
She bit her lip. "Family reunion."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"You haven't met my family."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO, you don't know hoe bad it is."  
  
"What's so bad about them?"  
  
"They treat me like I'm 30 years younger than I should be treated."  
  
"Everyone's family's a little bit weird!"  
  
"Not as much as mine."  
  
"Apparently. I'm sure they're fine. Why's it stressing you out so much, then, major?"  
  
She bit her lip. "They expect me to bring a friend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't have many friends off base, seeing as how I'd have to shoot anyone that I told about my job."  
  
"Then bring someone from base!"  
  
"Janet's going away for the weekend with Cassie."  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Going someplace offworld."  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bad choice."  
  
Her head shot up. "I know!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Colonel, how'd you like to come to New York and save me from the clutches of estranged relatives for the weekend?"  
  
Jack blinked. "M-me?"  
  
"Yes, you. Is it alright?"  
  
"Meet a whole whack of Carters?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
Jack's head dropped, hitting the table with a loud *BAM* and looked up, rubbing his head with a hand. "They all as smart as you?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. And don't bang your head."  
  
"Woo-hoo! ... But you owe me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paperwork and... something else. But I'll have to think about it..."  
  
"Thank you Sir! Thank you SO much!"  
  
"Great..."  
  
"The plane leaves Friday morning."  
  
"TOMORROW?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Jack thought for a second, and then shook his head. "Wait, never mind. I already know the answer to that one."  
  
Sam whacked him with a rolled up magazine. "You'd better check with Hammond for leave time."  
  
"Well, then you're coming with me." he stated, dragging Sam off to their general's office.  
  
----  
  
The taxi honked outside of Jack's house. Grumbling, he grabbed his bag and headed outside, locking the doors as he went. When he reached the ugly orange and yellow car, Sam was already waiting with an open trunk.  
  
"'Morning, Sir."  
  
"Mmrmmph." Jack mumbled, not having the energy to do anything more than chuck his bag in the car and slam the door.  
  
"Happy this morning, are we?"  
  
"It's two in the freaking morning and I want my COFFEE."  
  
"You're almost as bad as Daniel."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at Sam.  
  
"Well... maybe not."  
  
"Mmrmmph." they slid into the car, Sam ordering the driver to the airport.  
  
----  
  
"I'd feel much better right now with a zat gun." Jack pointed out, watching the various people load their plane.  
  
"I'm sure you would."  
  
"I would..." he muttered, eyeing a teenager with a multi-coloured mohawk sit down in front of him.  
  
"We have to get something straight, though."  
  
"Whaat? Is there some sort of freaky family secret you've been hiding from me for all these years? Is Aunt Dolores really an uncle?" Jack asked mockingly. Sam grinned and swatted him on the arm.  
  
"No... well... we're kinda still looking into that. But anyways. You work with me. You're -not- my CO. Still a colonel, just not my commanding officer."  
  
"Why would they care?"  
  
"You haven't met my family. Plus, my cover story has to keep... covering?"  
  
"Then you're not calling me 'sir'?"  
  
"No, sir. I mean... No, Jack."  
  
"Damn. It makes me feel important."  
  
"Ah, you're important already." Sam smiled, Jack returning the gesture.  
  
"Samantha or Sam?"  
  
"Sam. Whatever you want, just NOT 'Sammybear'..."  
  
Jack burst out laughing, doubling over in his seat. "SAMMYBEAR!?"  
  
"You'll find out." Sam glared.  
  
He grinned. "Sure as hell I will!"  
  
"And don't call me Carter, either. You'll get fourteen heads popping up."  
  
----  
  
It was a boring ride for the most part, their sole entertainment - guessing what the attendants were serving them for lunch. When they got to the New York airport, a party was already waiting for them.  
  
"SAMMYBEAR!" hollered somebody from a sea of heads. The owner of the voice slipped between a couple people and ran towards Sam, tackling her.  
  
"Hello, Ryan." she said, smiling but seeming annoyed.  
  
Ryan helped her up. Jack glanced at him, seeing a tall red haired man; hands stuffed in his the pockets of his jeans. He turned to Jack and extended his hand. "You're Sam's friend!"  
  
The colonel shook his hand, nodding. "Jack O'Neill."  
  
"I'm Ryan. Sammy's cousin."  
  
The same introductions went over for four older people, two more Sam's age, and a little red-haired kid who looked timidly up at him.  
  
"Hi, there. What's you're name?"  
  
The kid stared.  
  
"I'm Jack. Sammy's friend!"  
  
The kid stared and then quickly latched himself onto Sam's right leg. "My Sam!"  
  
"Yeah, kid. I guess so."  
  
"No yours! Myne!"  
  
"Shure..." he muttered, straightening himself.  
  
Sam's aunt, Janine, waved her hands in the air for their attention. "Okay, everybody! In the wagon!" She motioned with her arm and trooped off.  
  
Sam hung behind with Jack as they followed behind. "Regretting this yet?" she asked, trying to shake a kid off her leg.  
  
"Right now, I'm just wondering why there's a munchkin on your limb."  
  
"Favorite second cousin slash aunt."  
  
"Ahhh..." Jack muttered, trying to look like he understood.  
  
----  
  
The ride was uneventful. The family ignored Jack for the most part after the introductions, asking Sam the typical 'married yet', 'how's life', 'getting fired soon' type of questions. But when they got there, all Jack could do was stare.  
  
"I didn't know your family was..."  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"Not quite. I was leaning more towards 'loaded'."  
  
"We're not loaded!"  
  
"Right, right."  
  
The house they were staying at was set in the forest, overlooking a cliff with a beach at the base. The house was cottage-style, and 'a big, honkin' slab of a cottage' it was, according to Jack. A guest house was over to the side, and Jack swore it was the size of Sam's house back in Colorado Springs.  
  
"We aren't."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"God, I like it here already."  
  
Sam slapped his shoulder. "I wouldn't say that."  
  
Aunt Janine hung out of the main doorway to the house, calling out to Sam.  
  
"Sammybear?"  
  
"Yes, Auntie 'Neen?"  
  
"You and your friend should drop your bags and coats off in the guest house and then come inside and see who else is here!"  
  
"Yes, Auntie 'Neen!" the two trotted off to the guest house and opened the door. Jack 'oo''ed.  
  
"Look! My own room!" he ran to the door with his name on it and swung open the door, 'oo''ing once more as he swung the bags onto his bed and ran back to Sam.  
  
"Sam! This place rules!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"You don't think so?!"  
  
"You don't know the people."  
  
"I will once you close your door."  
  
----  
  
"So, Jack! Tell us about you!" Sam's Aunt Erin offered. "Where are you from? What do you do? How do you know Sam?"  
  
"Uh... alright." everybody stared intently at their new victim, awaiting his response. "I'm from Chicago, but I'm an Air Force Colonel in Colorado Springs. Sam works on base with me."  
  
"What do you like to do?" she continued her interrogation.  
  
"Fish. Watch The Simpsons."  
  
Uncle Gary slapped Jack on the back. "I like you already, boy!" Jack smiled.  
  
"Wife? Pets?"  
  
"Separated. With what I do, I wouldn't be able to take proper care of a dog."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it was for the best." Jack smiled modestly.  
  
"Children?" she carried on with the interrogation.  
  
Jack looked away. "Charlie."  
  
Sam rubbed his back. "He's... passed... on." she pointed out, almost giving her aunt a pissed off look.  
  
Everybody in the room went silent, Erin moving her hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know." Jack said, accepting the apology and smiling sweetly.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have asked..."  
  
"It's okay! I'm over it. I still love him, but I can't bring him back and it's over."  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
----  
  
Sam and Jack were walking side-by-side and talking after dinner, all four hands shoved in rightful pockets.  
  
"They driving you crazy, yet?"  
  
"No. Your uncle Gary's pretty neat..."  
  
"I thought you two would like each other. He wants you to go fishing with him tomorrow."  
  
"Tell him I will."  
  
There was a content silence as they walked through the trees.  
  
"You've been quiet tonight..."  
  
"I've been thinking again."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
Jack smiled. "A bit, yeah."  
  
"Charlie, mm?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"I'm really sorry about my aunt... she shouldn't have asked about that."  
  
"It's okay, she didn't know."  
  
"Still."  
  
"No, Sam, it's okay."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
They stopped at an edge of the cliff that overlooked the lake. "This place is amazing."  
  
"Dad used to take my brother and me up here whenever he could get time off. This was always my favorite spot. I loved exploring around here..."  
  
"It's beautiful. Sel'mak would love it." Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Yup." They stood in silence for another couple minutes before Sam claimed she would drop dead if she didn't sleep soon, so they turned to head back.  
  
----  
  
Back in the guesthouse, Jack and Sam stood at their doors across from each other, bidding goodnight.  
  
"'Night Sammybear." Jack said with an evil grin.  
  
"Evil."  
  
"As always!"  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Don't attack me. Janine wouldn't like it..."  
  
Sam shrugged. "What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me that?"  
  
"Come exploring with me tomorrow morning."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Goodnight, Sam."  
  
"'Night, Jack." the pair smiled at each other and headed into their proper rooms for some well-needed rest.  
  
----  
  
Jack was up earlier than he expected, but he couldn't sleep. He got up quietly and threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt and slipped out of the guesthouse, closing the door silently behind him. The colonel walked down to the face of the cliff and sat on it, staring at the water.  
  
"You love her."  
  
Jack jumped, and looked around behind him. "You scared me half to death!"  
  
Gary was sitting in the lawn chair behind Jack, where nobody was sitting the last time he checked. "Sorry, then."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"But you do." Jack was silent. "I saw the way you two were... I thought you were together to begin with."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Never were together."  
  
"She loves you."  
  
"How d'you know that?"  
  
"I've known Samantha her whole life. Know her better than Jacob did, bless his soul. I can tell."  
  
"But..."  
  
"She does. It's different than it was with anyone else, even Jonas."  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"You do, too."  
  
"I love me?"  
  
Gary chuckled. "And her."  
  
Jack shrugged again.  
  
"Go after her."  
  
He shook his head. "She'd never want me anyway. Lots of better guys out there, she can't--"  
  
"She can't, but she does." Gary cut in. "She's awake." Jack looked over to Gary, then to the guesthouse. "Oh, and you're coming fishing with me today, right?"  
  
Jack nodded. "But right now, I think I have some plans..." he muttered, standing up.  
  
Gary grinned. "Go get 'em."  
  
----  
  
Sam stood behind the tree she was sitting by, hearing the conversation between her CO and Gary. "There's no way he could know..." she muttered, getting up and heading towards the master house.  
  
----  
  
"Hey, Jack."  
  
"Morning Sam."  
  
"Exploring today."  
  
"Uh huh." Jack was digging into a bowl of Fruit Loops, Sam into a muffin.  
  
"After breakfast?"  
  
"Why not!" he answered, gulping his last spoonful of cereal and chucking his bowl into the sink. "Let's go!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Sam replied, muffin held in her hand as the two walked out towards the woods.  
  
----  
  
"I heard your conversation with my uncle this morning."  
  
Jack stopped dead for a moment and then started walking again. "Rrreallyyy..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Enough to know that you get freaked out if a 60-something year old sits in a chair behind you."  
  
"Whole thing, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's a doozy."  
  
Sam shrugged.  
  
"What's your opinion on it, then?"  
  
"My uncle knows me too well."  
  
"Then... you do...?"  
  
"I don't care if it's against regs. I do."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What about you?" she glanced at him sideways, enough to see him nod his head. they stuck their hands in their pockets at the same time.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Talk about how we could get court-martialed, talk about how many bets are probably going around the SGC about us right now, wonder how Daniel would react, I think. Teal'c would just raise his eyebrows."  
  
They reached another edge of the cliff, Sam complaining about her feet.  
  
The two sat on the edge, Jack hanging his legs over the edge, Sam hugging her own knees. "Sir, please don't hang your legs over the cliff? It scares the crap out of me." Jack shrugged and brought his knees up cross-legged.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it, I guess."  
  
"So... you do...?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Why 'wow'?"  
  
"I just never thought that you'd... you know..."  
  
"Get with the times, Carter." Jack grinned. "That tank top number you have does wonders." he added with a wink.  
  
She laughed. "Is this where I comment about your hoodies and leather jacket?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look so cute in them." She grinned.  
  
"Good god, girl. You need help!"  
  
"Whaaaat?"  
  
"Leather jacket? HOODIE?!"  
  
"But you do! Have you ever SEEN how the female half of base drools after you when you're walking around after-hours in your civvies?"  
  
"But... I'm 'cute'?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I feel so degraded." the two grinned.  
  
Sam lay back on the ground and looked at the sky through the canopy of trees.  
  
"Having fun down there?"  
  
"Time of my life. Join me!"  
  
"Alrighty." Jack lay down so his head was sitting beside her's but opposite vertically. "Lookit all those trees."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Jack sat up for a minute.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked, sitting up as well.  
  
"I thought I heard something."  
  
"Squirrel?"  
  
"Bigger."  
  
"Probably just a rabbit... or something."  
  
"Yeah. Just a rabbit, right. A big, freaking, rabid rabbit. Like on Holy Grail. Pass me thy Holy Hand grenade!"  
  
Sam grinned. Jack looked forward at her, leaned over, and planted one on the lips. He pulled back.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that one."  
  
"Expect the unexpected."  
  
"I try. Should I be expecting anymore unexpected things for the time being?" the two smiled.  
  
"Your choice."  
  
"I like surprises."  
  
"Unexpected surprises."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Like this?" he asked, kissing her again and Sam returning the kiss.  
  
"Something like that, yeah."  
  
*CRUNCH* Jack's head shot up and whipped around. "That was definitely not a psychotic rabbit."  
  
"I think I might have an idea of whom..." Sam muttered. "Warren, we know you're there." Small crunch. "Warren..." Sam stood up and ran over to one of the trees, hands on hips and glaring. "Warren, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing..." came the reply. Jack stood up, brushing himself off and going over to stand behind Sam. A younger boy, ten or eleven years old with shaggy brown hair was looking up at an incredibly pissed off Sam. "Mum said you had a friend over, and I wanted to find you guys and show you what I got for my birthday." he held up a Polaroid camera, a picture's back peeking from his hand.  
  
Jack tipped his hand in greeting. "Well then, I'm Jack."  
  
The kid stared at Jack. "I'm Warren."  
  
Sam cocked her head to the side. "What's that a picture of?"  
  
Warren gave an evil grin. "You'll never know..."  
  
"I think I will!"  
  
Warren sprinted off in the direction of the master house with Sam and Jack jogging easily behind.  
  
----  
  
"Everybody!" Janine called, clapping her hands once. The area went silent as all heads turned to the speaker. "Welcome to another year of the Carter family's gathering!" the small crowd cheered. "This year, everybody was able to make it, and we have a visitor!" a few side-glances went to Jack. "Sam's dragged a friend along to be enlightened by us." a couple chuckles. "He's Jack. USAF colonel and he knew our Jacob... God bless his soul." she added the end in reference to the general, seeing as how he had been announced dead. She made Jack sound like he was on a game show.  
  
Jack gave a wave and a grin. "Heya, everybody."  
  
"Hi, Jack!" Ryan said, receiving a few more chuckles.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" called the only missing member, Rita, from the kitchen.  
  
"The best part." Jack said to Sam as they walked in the master house with the rest of the crew.  
  
----  
  
"Oh, Jack dear! You can sit right here, between me and Sam!" offered a lady of around seventy-something, pulling a chair out for the poor bewildered Jack standing by her.  
  
"Thanks." he replied and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"Oh, aren't you a dear." she did one of those strange old-lady giggles and sat down. Jack pushed the chair in.  
  
"That's my job." he muttered and slipped in his own chair after Sam got into her's.  
  
Garry tapped his spoon on his stein. "Everyone! Grace time! Who wants the honors?"  
  
"My turn!" popped up from Ryan.  
  
"A'right."  
  
Everybody lowered their heads, "Doon with yer' heads, oop wit' yer paws, 'nd thank tha Lord ye've got goo'd jaws!" he finished with a Scottish accent. The table laughed, Gary slapping him on the back.  
  
----  
  
Jack wandered around, introductions being made, hand being shook, jokes being made. He never did like big gatherings, and now he remembered why.  
  
Two older aunts were about to have a sword fight with croquet sticks, the uncles were talking football, the second cousins were all running after each other with sticks, screaming as loud as they could, cousins were running after their kids, trying to get them to calm down. Sam didn't look happy, and Jack didn't feel all that whoopee, either.  
  
"How about now?" Sam muttered, finishing the intro's of Jack to cheek-pinching, my-isn't-he-cute, Sam-why-aren't-you-married-with-kids-yet aunts.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Driving you crazy yet?"  
  
"In all honesty?"  
  
"In all honesty."  
  
"Your aunts are violent with croquet." he stated knowingly, Sam standing with a confused look on her face and then shrugging.  
  
"Can we just... not go... here?"  
  
Jack blinked.  
  
"Somewhere else. This place is driving me crazy."  
  
"Amen." Jack nodded, turning around to find Gary calling his name. He held up a finger, muttered 'one sec', and wandered off in search of the man, stopping abruptly when he reached him. "Yessir?"  
  
"Remember what I told you this morning?"  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"Yeah, well... I guess I was right, huh?"  
  
"How did you..."  
  
Gary held up a Polaroid of Sam and Jack kissing.  
  
"WHAT THE?!"  
  
"Warren showed me when I asked him why you two were chasing him."  
  
Jack bit his lip. "Did he tell anyone else?"  
  
"I made him promise he wouldn't." the older man put the picture in Jack's pocket. "You may want this. Now go save Sam from my other niece." he ordered, tilting his head to where he left Sam. Jack nodded and walked back to Sam, hands shoved deep in his pockets.  
  
"I'm baa-aaack." he greeted with a sing-song voice.  
  
"Finally." Sam looked at her cousin and let out a small 'oh yeah'. "Jack, this is my cousin Charlotte."  
  
Jack felt inclined to roll his eyes and sigh at another introduction, but turned to the blushing, eyelash-batting brunette in her early forties and extended his hand. The woman shook it, blushing an even darker red.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sam stepped in once more. "Charlotte, Jack. Jack, Charlotte. Now that the introduction's made, I've got to steal you away..." Sam motioned to Jack.  
  
"Wait, Sam! I have to talk to you for a sec!" Charlotte called, waving an arm.  
  
"I'll be *right* back!" The major rolled her eyes, jogging over to her cousin. "What is it?"  
  
"Is he married?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Taken?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
Charlotte grinned. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem!" Sam jogged back.  
  
"I... wasn't supposed to hear that, was I?" Jack asked an aggravated Sam.  
  
"Sorry about that. And no, I don't think you were."  
  
Jack put his index fingers to his temples. "Clearing it from memory... clearing--"  
  
Charlotte yelled 'Bye Jack!' loudly, grinning and giving a big wave. Jack gave a forced smile and waved back, still walking away.  
  
They walked for a while along the paths in silence, Jack kicking stones and such until they were a distance away from the rest of the family.  
  
"Ditz." Sam muttered.  
  
"ExCUSE me?"  
  
"She's a ditz. Airhead. Prep. Whatever you like. Runs after guys like she's still 15. Divorced thrice."  
  
"Ew..."  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"Any guy?"  
  
"With certain limitations..."  
  
"Anything I can use to my advantage?"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"Darn." he snapped his fingers.  
  
"So." Sam changed the course of conversation. "What d'you think about this place? Regretting your deal?"  
  
"Eventful, I'll give you that much." the two smiled.  
  
Jack's hand brushed against Sam's, reaching for her's and grasping it. Sam froze momentarily before picking up pace again, blushing slightly.  
  
Sam gave an evil smile. "If Charlotte could see this..."  
  
"What's her reaction to things like this?"  
  
"Hissy fit."  
  
"I like that."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
After a short spurt of silence, Sam looked up. "What about after this weekend?"  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Back at the base... we can't be... it's not allowed."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"They would notice."  
  
"Not about that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Jack stopped and grabbed Sam's other hand, bringing them together and kissing them while he looked into her eyes. "That you really want this."  
  
She looked back. "It'll be hard..."  
  
He left go of her hands and wrapped them around her waist and repeated his previous question. "Are you sure?"  
  
She looked back into his eyes and nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then can I be unexpected?"  
  
"To your heart's content."  
  
"Oh, believe me, it's content enough already."  
  
Sam tilted her head a bit in a sort of invitation, Jack closed his eyes and leant in, kissing her. When they pulled back and Sam opened her eyes, she smiled. "I like surprises."  
  
"We've established that."  
  
"Yeah, well. I still do, and I want more." she leaned in...  
  
----  
  
On their way back, Jack had a new question. "What will your family think of this?"  
  
"Oh, uh... um..."  
  
"Charlotte'll be pissed."  
  
"Like I care! Never did like her."  
  
"She's family."  
  
"An insult to one." Sam grinned.  
  
"Gary seems fine with it."  
  
"Warren seemed pretty-- oh shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Polaroid!"  
  
"Way ahead of yah..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Jack pulled it out of his pocket. "It turned out quite nicely..."  
  
"Oh, thank God." she looked up, at the picture. "I wanna see..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" she grabbed at it, Jack pulling it out of her way and grinning mischievously.  
  
"Whatcha gonna gimme for it?"  
  
"What do you WANT for it?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Make up your mind!"  
  
"Hmm..." Jack muttered, tapping his foot over exaggeratedly and bringing his hand up to his chin, rubbing it in obviously fake consideration.  
  
"You're a pretty bad actor, Jack."  
  
"It got me into Wizard of Oz!"  
  
"Oh, lord. Dorothy?"  
  
He stood proudly. "Tinman!"  
  
"No heart; VERY encouraging."  
  
"But I got me one now." he pecked her on her lips. "Okay, I've gotten what I wanted." he handed her the picture.  
  
She turned it around and raised an eyebrow. "Pretty nice."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"How'd you get it?"  
  
"Gary got it from Warren."  
  
"Ahh... for what?  
  
"We gotta name our first kid after him."  
  
Sam stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
"You better be..."  
  
"I am!"  
  
She raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"I really am!"  
  
Sam blinked.  
  
Jack shrugged, stuck his tongue out, and turned to walk away. "Fine then, don't believe me."  
  
"Jaa-aaack." no answer. Sam ran up beside him. "Jaaa-aaack?"  
  
"Believe me yet?"  
  
"Yes is the right answer...?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Then yes!"  
  
Jack grinned and grabbed her hand, shoving the picture back in his pocket. "Dessert might be ready by now!"  
  
"Or an hour ago..."  
  
"Eh?" he looked at his watch. "Damn."  
  
"We spent a long time out here."  
  
Sam smiled. "So long as it's with you." and rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they walked.  
  
----  
  
Walking by the master house, Jack looked in the window to see Gary glance at him with a questioning look. He gave the older man a thumbs-up and a grin, tilting his head the half-asleep major's head on his shoulder and Gary winked, giving a thumbs-up in reply.  
  
On the step to the guesthouse, Jack whispered 'We're here.' to an oblivious Sam, falling asleep.  
  
"Uh...?"  
  
"We're at the guesthouse."  
  
"Oh..." she yawned. "Alright." she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck for support, eyes glazed over, and stepped wearily into their own little house.  
  
"Hehehe... house to ourselves."  
  
"Get dressed..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Sleep..."  
  
"Yeah, sleep sounds good." Jack turned Sam in the direction of her door. "Your room's that way."  
  
"Join meee." came the muffled reply.  
  
"Lemme get changed."  
  
"Fine." she muttered and staggered towards her door sleepily.  
  
"Door!" Jack called just as Sam was about to wham into it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." he turned towards his own door, hopping in for a minute to change to flannel pants and an old t-shirt and then went back to knock on Sam's door.  
  
"Y'done?"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
Jack turned the handle to find his 2IC kneeling on the floor, the upper half of her buried in the bed covers.  
  
"Uh... Sam...?"  
  
"Mmuh."  
  
"What are you doing?" or 'trying to do', more like it.  
  
"I fell over... and it takes too much energy... to get back into bed..."  
  
"D'you want some help?"  
  
"No, I'm quite comfortable like this, actually."  
  
"I'm helping."  
  
"But I don't need any..." but that was as far as she got, as Jack grabbed her around the waist and lifted her easily into her bed.  
  
"Isn't that better?"  
  
"I'm cold now..."  
  
Jack tucked the blankets up by her neck. "Now?"  
  
"I'm still cold."  
  
"You'll warm up."  
  
"Cold!"  
  
"What do you want, then?"  
  
Sam looked up with big, round puppy eyes. "I wanna be warm."  
  
"Jeez, you're just like a little kid."  
  
"Never grew up."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Do I have to start shivering?"  
  
"Shove over." Jack muttered, climbing into the other side of the bed. Sam laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.  
  
"See? All warm!"  
  
"You're a brat, did you know that?" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Gets me what I want!" Sam snuggled into him, drifting off to sleep. Jack kissed the top of her head, drifting off as well.  
  
---- 


	2. Tada!

"Maybe we should wake them up...?" Janine questioned to no one in particular.  
  
"Let them sleep." Gary replied, peering over the top of his newspaper.  
  
"But it's ten o'clock!"  
  
"So? Erin's still asleep. And so is everyone else, for that matter."  
  
"They were up at seven yesterday."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Maybe we should... check up on them."  
  
"They're not teenagers."  
  
"You never know our Sam." she muttered.  
  
Ryan walked into the kitchen, scratching his head. "'Ello." he yawned.  
  
"Ryan, honey, would you please go see if Sam and Jack are up yet?"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine." he mumbled, staggering outside in his slippers and boxers, off to the guest house. He knocked on the door. "Sam? Jack?" no answer. "You guys up yet?" no answer still. He opened the door and crept in, heading towards Jack's room and knocking. "Jack?" he opened the door, but to no avail. The bed was untouched. Weird. He walked across the hall, rapping lightly on the door. "Sam?"  
  
"Uhh...?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"I could care less."  
  
Ryan opened the door quietly and peeked his head around the door to see Jack's arm around Sam, who was snuggling into him with her head on his chest. "Uh... am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Naw." Jack shook his head. Ryan grinned.  
  
"Well, Mum's getting worried, being the clingy lady she is. Wants to know why you two weren't up."  
  
"What time is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Ten fifteen."  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Yeah. Uncle Gary said just to leave you two to sleep, but she insisted I come out here. Bloody woman."  
  
"Meaning we should get up?"  
  
"I think so, yeah."  
  
"But I'm so comfy..." came Sam's muffled reply as she reached out and hugged Jack across the chest. He ruffled her hair.  
  
"We really should get up."  
  
"Fine. But I'm not letting go."  
  
"I think I can live with that." the pair sat up, Sam still hugging Jack, and he tried slipping off the bed with Sam almost falling on the floor. Jack slipped an arm around her waist and Sam rested her head on his shoulder, as they braved their way to the door and slipped their shoes on.  
  
"I didn't know you two were a pair."  
  
"You do now." muttered Sam.  
  
"You sure you want the others to see you like this?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Ryan stood back and pointed at them. "That."  
  
"Gary and Warren know already." Jack pointed out.  
  
"They'll never stop asking you questions."  
  
"We'll live, won't we Sam?" he asked, smiling, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
The trio, donned in pajamas, slippers, and shoes, made it to the master house, Ryan holding the door open for Sam and Jack. "Thanks, Ry." Sam said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" Sam asked, eyeing her uncle Gary. He grinned smugly and winked.  
  
"Not made yet."  
  
"Can I make it?" offered Jack.  
  
Janine, not turning around shook her head. "You're a guest. You're not supposed to cook."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
"He makes great melted ice!" Sam added, grinning.  
  
Jack chuckled. "I'll make pancakes. Is that alright?"  
  
"Why not." Janine turned around with a smile and blinked, stopping dead in mid-step. She blinked again.  
  
"Yes, Mom. They're together. No gawking please." Ryan muttered.  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"You do now."  
  
"How cute!" she cooed and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Thanks." Jack answered with a smile and made his way to a sofa, loosening his grip on Sam. "I'm putting you down now..."  
  
"But I'm comfy."  
  
"All good things must come to an end."  
  
Sam moaned in protest.  
  
"We can be warm and fuzzy later, hon."  
  
Sam muttered 'fine' and let go of Jack, sitting cross-legged on the sofa with a pout on her face. Jack kissed the top of her head, pet her shoulder, and trooped off to the pantry in search on pancake mix. Grabbing it and pulling it out, he yelled an 'Ah-hah!' in victory.  
  
"Where are your mixing bowls?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Second drawer."  
  
"Thanks." he muttered, rooting through the drawer. He pulled out a bowl, measuring cup, and wooden spoon, setting them beside the mix. He opened the fridge, pulled out the milk, and put it beside the other stuff.  
  
"Jack?" Sam asked.  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"You need a frying pan."  
  
"That could help. Where is it?"  
  
"Beside the dishwasher."  
  
He opened the pantry door and grabbed the pan, setting it on the counter and plugging it in. "Done and done."  
  
Sam got up from her spot on the sofa and walked across to the kitchen, sitting on a stool facing Jack on the opposite side of the counter.  
  
"Helloo."  
  
"I get out the food, and you wake up. Is this how it works now?" Jack asked, grinning and poking her nose with a wooden spoon which she tried swatting at.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." she grinned back.  
  
Jack stuck the ingredients in the bowl and stirred vigorously, biting his tongue in concentration.  
  
Sam giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whaat?"  
  
"I've seen you blast people to hell with a P-90, but somehow, you look a lot more manly and threatening when you mix pancakes."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"Always glad to be of service." Sam grinned.  
  
Taking the measuring cup, Jack poured the mix on the frying pan, Sam leaning over to see what he was doing.  
  
"Ooh! It looks like Mickey!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Un artiste!"  
  
"I wish."  
  
Sam grabbed the spoon he used to mix and licked it. "Yum..."  
  
"Ugh, that's disgusting."  
  
"No it isn't. It's good!" she said, cleaning the spoon of batter.  
  
"I've never tried pancake batter, but it looks pretty nasty. Have you seen what's IN it?!"  
  
"I've had worse... you've never tried it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Time to."  
  
"But there's none left."  
  
"C'mere." Sam beckoned to Jack. He leaned over the counter and kissed her.  
  
"Yum. I want more..." he kissed her again.  
  
"Whoa! Underage! I'm leaving!" Warren called out from the doorway, previously unnoticed. Jack chuckled, Sam giggled.  
  
"Oops. Forgot about the young 'uns."  
  
"No making out in the kitchen. Save that for somewhere else." Gary pointed out, entertained.  
  
"Fine." Sam muttered. "Ooh, turn the 'cakes!"  
  
Jan took a spatula and flipped the Mickeys. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
The rest of the family filtered through to the kitchen eventually, anticipating the arrival of Mickey's many heads. Everyone was sitting on something, plates on the tables in front of them or their laps.  
  
"Last ones done!" Jack called out, holding up a platter stacked with pancakes and set them down on the kitchen counter. Carters milled around it, slopping them on their plates. Sam stayed back on the stool, content with her batter.  
  
Jack walked over to the stool behind her and sat down. "I take it your family like pancakes."  
  
Sam slipped from her stool to Jack's lap and nodded. "Genetic thing."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck so she wouldn't fall off. A few heads turned with a surprised look before smiling and turning back to their breakfasts.  
  
"Who made these?" Charlotte asked, shoving half an ear in her mouth.  
  
"Sam and Jack." somebody called out.  
  
She nodded her thanks in their direction without really paying attention, then did a double-take and stopped with a fork half-way to her mouth, eye shooting daggers at Sam. Sam just raised an eyebrow in a 'What can ya do' fashion and set her chin down on Jack's shoulder, playing with his shirt collar and faced the window and muttering, "She's glaring at me."  
  
"Who?" Jack muttered back.  
  
"Ditz."  
  
"Just ignore her."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Just try."  
  
"Fine." she withdrew from his shoulder and looked around at her family, half of them glancing at the pair, the other half occupied by their meals. She faced the window again. "They're all staring."  
  
"So?" he rubbed her back  
  
"It's not fun being stared at."  
  
"They're not ALL staring... some are merely... glancing. And some not at all."  
  
"They're all staring."  
  
"Live with it."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
Jack glanced at Charlotte, who batted her eyelashes and stuck out her chest when he did so. "Save me."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"The clutches of estranged relatives."  
  
"Toldjaso."  
  
"Shuddap."  
  
"I need to do something."  
  
"Let's go do something."  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"TV."  
  
"We're in the middle of a freaking forest, and you want TV?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're my hero." they stood up releasing each other and Jack slipped is hand in her's and they wandered off into the guesthouse, flopping on the futon and turning on the TV.  
  
"Letsee..." Sam muttered, flipping through the guide. "Iron Chef... Bob Villa... Sesame Street..."  
  
"SWEET! What channel?!"  
  
"Eleven... No, Jack don't!" but she was too late. The room was already filled with the sounds of a Cookie Monster gobbling up the letter C, 'cause it was for 'cookie'! And we all know, Cookie Monster just LOVES cookies!  
  
Sam looked at the TV, then Jack, then just shook her head and tried to grab the remote.  
  
"No! Mine!" Jack grinned, holding it away from her.  
  
"Can we pleeease watch something else?"  
  
"Like what?" he flicked the channel and let a sarcastic 'ooo!' escape. "Judge Judy! My favorite!"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Uh... Will & Grace is on channel twenty-three."  
  
"Amen." he punched in the two numbers, the TV changing from 'Elmo's World' to Will trying to explain something to Jack.  
  
He yawned and stretched his arms out, wrapping one around Sam. "Nice try, sir." she giggled.  
  
"I try. Oh, how I try."  
  
A head peaked in from the front door. "Sam, Jack?" the two looked up at the same time.  
  
"C'mon in Warren. We're just watching TV."  
  
"Oh, 'kay. A bunch of us are going swimming. Wanna come?"  
  
They looked at each other and back to Warren, nodding in unison. "Yeah, shure."  
  
Warren gave them a weird look and nodded. "Well, get dressed, 'cause we're going down in five."  
  
"Aye, captain!"  
  
The kid left the two, Jack turning the TV off and getting up. "Swim!"  
  
Sam looked up. "Do we have to?"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"I donno."  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!"  
  
Sam didn't answer, so Jack shrugged and grabbed her wrists, yanking her off the futon. "You're coming swimming!"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Nope!" and ran off to his room in search of something that could work as a bathing suit. Sam shrugged and went off to her room in search of something similar.  
  
A couple minutes later, they emerged. Jack was wearing a pair of old baggy cargoes, they looked like the pants to his BDU's cut off below the knee, and Sam in a two-piece, seemingly unaware of Jack's gawking.  
  
"And we're off!" Jack announced, the pair wandering happily down the path to the beach.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Gary called from his lawn chair set in the sand.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Gary!" they yelled out in unison, grinning. Gary smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You two scare me, y'know that?"  
  
"Yessir!" Jack threw his towel on the ground and ran over to the dock without a second thought, diving in.  
  
Sam followed suit, turning to Jack once she resurfaced, as he'd called her name. "Yeah?"  
  
"En guarde!" he slashed her with a grin. Sam laughed and splashed back to where there used to be a Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
No response. She spun around, looking for him.  
  
"Jaaaack?"  
  
Something from under the water grabbed her legs and yanked them down. She screamed and her head bobbed under the water. When she got up for air, Jack was in front of her.  
  
"Meanie!" she grinned, splashing him.  
  
"To the bone." he splashed back.  
  
After fifteen minutes or so, they decided on a temporary truce and a rest, so they were lying on their towels atop the sand.  
  
"I am SO getting you back... when we're not quite so lazy, that is." Jack muttered into his towel.  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh, fuck."  
  
"No, you were supposed to say 'nuh uh'."  
  
"No, 'oh fuck'. As in, don't look up."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's coming."  
  
"Oh, fuck."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Jack buried his face in his towel.  
  
"Hi, Jack." Charlotte whispered from above him.  
  
He waved a hand in unnoticed dismissal. "Hey Charlotte."  
  
She spread her towel down on the opposite side of Jack from Sam, sitting down on it and lifting her sunglasses to her head. Jack turned his face to Sam and mouthed 'Save me, PLEASE' while rolling his eyes. Sam shrugged and sat up, grabbing Jack's wrist in haste.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go for a swim."  
  
"Yes, please." he answered, glad of the distraction from the female on his other side. Gary grabbed a football from his side, following the two into the water and chucked it at Jack.  
  
"Hey, Colonel!" he yelled. Jack spun around to find a leather-like blob flying towards him. He let out what could be considered a 'squeak' as the football his him square in the chest. Sam collapsed in the water, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" he demanded, rubbing his chest where the ball collided.  
  
"Sorry, Jack! You alright?" Gary called out, looking slightly concerned. Jack gave a mock salute.  
  
"You squealed!" Sam managed through a classic case of the giggles.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" she wiped a tear away from her eye. Jack splashed over behind Sam and pinned her arms behind her back.  
  
"Do you dare giggle at the all-mighty Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon!"  
  
"You SQUEALED!" she laughed again, doubling over.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her waist so she didn't laugh so much she fell face-first and drowned... or something. "Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to shut up?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"I can think of a couple things..."  
  
"Really?" he rested his chin on her shoulder, his cheek resting against her neck. "Care to share?"  
  
"Mayyyybeee."  
  
"Oh, c'mon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I can always do this..." he clutched her sides, where he knew she was ticklish. She flinched and laughed, and after a couple more times, he convinced her she should be yelling 'mercy!' or 'uncle!' if she wanted to stay sane.  
  
"I've got a better idea!" she squeaked.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Just stop tickling me!"  
  
"Fine..." he took his hands off, crossing them in front of his chest. "What's your plan?"  
  
"This." she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling a hand in his wet hair.  
  
"That's all?" he asked, wrapping his own arms around her waist and leaning in. "Isn't much of a peace offering."  
  
"What if I did this?" she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, with Jack kissing back. Sam gave a small moan, pressing in. Jack hugged her tighter, and they forgot that there were seven other people on the beach. That is, of course, until Erin stood on the dock and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hello, children." she greeted, foot tapping the soggy wood. The pair broke away, Sam cursing lightly at her forgetfulness and Jack turning into the likeness of a tomato.  
  
"Aunt Erin! ... Hey." Sam muttered, Jack giving a small wave.  
  
"You two grab your towels, get dressed, and come with me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." they tromped out of the water, grabbed their towels, and without a second thought, followed the older woman up to the master house.  
  
----  
  
"What were you two intending on doing out there?" Erin asked the two on the couch in front of her, who were looking more like ashamed seven-year-olds than the adults they were supposed to be.  
  
"Making a truce." Jack stated.  
  
"Looked more like you were on your way to making babies to me." she turned her gaze to Sam. "If your father were here, I don't know what he'd do."  
  
Sam bit her lip and looked up, almost glaring. "Well he isn't and I'm not a teenager anymore, Aunt Erin."  
  
"It looked pretty damned much like you were out there."  
  
"Will you stop criticizing me for two minutes and just LOOK?! I'm past thirty, have a PhD, and live on my own. I think I can handle the relationship prospect of my life without you people being at every turn!" Erin gasped and Jack just turned to Sam, looking shocked. "I don't need you to look after me any more! I can do this by myself!" she yelled, standing up in a huff and running off to the guesthouse.  
  
Erin stared after her and Jack stood up to follow. "You did this to her."  
  
"No, ma'am. I didn't do anything to her. I think she's just real stressed or something."  
  
"How long've you known her?"  
  
Jack glanced at her. "Five years."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a depressive Sam to look to." he said and ran out to the smaller house.  
  
----  
  
"Sam?" Jack called, opening the door.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Sam, it's only me."  
  
Sam muttered something to herself and then said "You can come in. You stay here, too, y'know."  
  
Jack closed the door behind himself, looking in the two rooms for Sam. "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Window seat."  
  
"Ahh." Jack nodded, walking over to where Sam was sitting on the seat in front of the bigger window that looked into the forest, gazing idly. "Want some company?"  
  
"Only if you want."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then knock yourself out."  
  
Jack slipped into the seat beside her, looking out the window. They were silent for a while before Sam muttered something.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I'm sorry." she said, not taking her gaze off the forest.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For her, for bringing you here. I knew I shouldn't have."  
  
"I still don't see what you have to be sorry about."  
  
"They treat me like a kid."  
  
"Family's like that."  
  
"Like I'm not good enough for them."  
  
"You just said yourself, you've got a PhD, your own house, and you're a major in the USAF. How can you think that?"  
  
"Because it's true."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Jack stroked her hand, looking at her. "It's okay, Samantha."  
  
She looked up at the full use of her name. He only used that when he really meant something.  
  
"God, I AM acting like a kid, aren't I?"  
  
"It's just stress."  
  
"But look at me. I'm letting them get to me. That's not supposed to happen."  
  
"Everyone slips sometimes."  
  
"But not me!" she raised her voice, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Shhh..." Jack soothed, wiping the tear with a finger. "It's alright."  
  
Sam stayed quiet, looking into Jack's eyes.  
  
"Sam, they're annoying. I'll hand you that. They're annoying and clingy. But that's no reason to beat yourself up about it, d'you hear me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sam, you're an amazing woman. You've made discoveries that would make Galileo himself grovel at your feet. You've saved people's lives, you've saved civilizations."  
  
"But when you can't share it, it doesn't seem to matter."  
  
Jack cupped her face in his hands. "Listen to me, and remember what I say, Sam. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known, alright? Do you know what it was like before the Stargate program? I spent my time sitting on my freaking roof, regretting what happened. I can never forgive myself for what happened to Charlie. When I joined the program, it changed my life. I've met the most wonderful people..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That includes you. You've changed my life, Samantha. You made me care again. And You changed me, and I love you for it."  
  
Sam stayed quiet.  
  
"Say something for God's sake."  
  
"I love you, too." she said quietly.  
  
Jack withdrew his hands from her face and wrapped them around her, hugging her tightly. Sam hugged back and whispered 'Thank you' into his ear. Jack smiled and hugged tighter. "Um... Jack?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"I kind of can't breathe."  
  
"Sorry!" he apologized, letting go.  
  
"That's okay." she murmured.  
  
He took Sam's hands in his own and looked back into her eyes.  
  
"Time to face the music." she said.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Hope so."  
  
Jack kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the two stepping off the seat. "Then let's go." he kissed her forehead once more.  
  
----  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, chin resting on her shoulder. She adjusted her place in his lap, awaiting the response her aunt was to give.  
  
"That's okay, Sam. I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you." Erin apologized, giving a small smile. "It's just a bit of a shock when you see your niece who was twelve yesterday, making out in a lake."  
  
Sam chuckled. "Thanks, Aunt Erin."  
  
She smiled. "That's alright. Now, you two run off now and do whatever you two do when you're alone. God knows I don't even want to *know*."  
  
Jack grinned, nodded, and stood up, not letting go of Sam as they walked out the door and up one of the paths.  
  
----  
  
"Was that so bad?" Jack asked after a while of walking.  
  
"I guess not. Thanks, Jack."  
  
"Don't thank me. You did it."  
  
"You helped me."  
  
"But you did it." he stopped and cupped her face in his hands again, leaning in. "God, Sam. I love you. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"We'll make sure it won't happen then, won't we?" she smiled, looking up in invitation. They closed their eyes and picked up where they left off from in the water.  
  
---- 


	3. Memories suck

// Signalizes a flashback //  
----  
  
"Well, Carters and company! It's been an interesting year for our annual family get-together, to say the least. Not really quite sure what to say, but I guess I can say this has been one of the most intriguing weekends I've spent with my family." Gary gave a small grin and shifted his eyes to wink at Jack, the rest of the family chuckled, and Sam sat, blushing. "So to all of you, I say. Good luck, lots of money, and good health. As cheesy as it sounds..." he clinked his glass to Janine's, and everyone followed suit with a 'here-here' from a couple family members.  
  
----  
  
Everyone was sitting around in the master house after dinner, talking and such. Jack was beside Sam with his arm around her, and Ryan and his wife, Tara, on the other side. Their child, a boy of about three or four, was sitting at Tara's feet, staring up at Jack. It was the same kid he'd scared at the airport, and he'd stayed away from the colonel all weekend.  
  
"That little kid's staring at me." Jack muttered, laying his head back and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"He's been staring at you all weekend."  
  
"So has everyone else."  
  
"But he has these puppy eyes like..." Jack stopped abruptly, leaning over to gaze at his foot. The kid was looking up at him, sucking on a thumb, and tugging on the pant leg. Jack blinked at him as he reached his arms up.  
  
"Well, pick him up!" Sam nudged him in the side.  
  
Jack slipped his arms under the boy and pulled him up into his lap, where he sat contently and curled up against the colonel's stomach.  
  
"Ain't it cute." Sam grinned, snuggling into Jack's side as he rustled the boy's mop of shaggy red hair.  
  
The kid poked Sam's nose. "My Sam."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sam smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yah. Myne."  
  
"Well, I think Jack might have something to say about that?"  
  
"Nope! In fact, I think you two make an... exquisite couple." Jack grinned and Sam grinned back, playfully whacking him on the head as the kid sat up and repositioned himself so he sat on Jack's lap and leaned against Sam's stomach, curling up once more.  
  
"How cute...!" Tara exclaimed, seeing her son and poking Ryan, pointing in their direction.  
  
"Hey, Sam?"  
  
Sam lifted her head, turning it to Ryan. "Yuh huh?"  
  
"You two trying to abduct my son, eh?"  
  
"Steal Callum? US? Never!"  
  
"Yeah, right." he laughed. Sam shrugged and lay her head against Jack's shoulder, Jack wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.  
  
Eventually, people milled out of the room and off to bed until only Jack, Sam, Ryan, Tara, and a sleeping Callum were left.  
  
"Guess I'll turn in now," Ryan announced, standing up for a stretch and a yawn. Tara nodded, picking Callum off Jack's lap carefully.  
  
Jack protested, saying that Callum was warm and now the colonel was cold, but Tara just smiled and shrugged as they said their 'goodnight's and wandered off.  
  
"Just us left." Sam pointed out, shifting a bit.  
  
"We should sleep more."  
  
"Ah, who needs sleep when you've got coffee?"  
  
"You can tell you're a co-worker of Daniel when..." Sam grinned and whacked him again. "Mm. Still cold." he looked at Sam with puppy eyes.  
  
"Jack, you outgrew puppy eyes when you reached forty."  
  
"You never outgrow puppy eyes!" he did it again.  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do?"  
  
Jack slid his arms around her waist, lifting her on his lap. "Keep me warm?" Sam smiled and wrapped her own arms around his neck, setting her head against his.  
  
"Now THAT I can do."  
  
"Yeah, you've still gotta repay the favor from last night. You had cold feet." Jack grinned and Sam stuck out her tongue. Sam's arms tightened for a second. "What as that for?"  
  
"I was just thinking about what it'll be like when we get back."  
  
"Don't wanna be court-martialed?"  
  
"It's not the top item on my priorities list."  
  
"Should we tell Hammond?"  
  
"What would he say?"  
  
"I donno."  
  
Sam frowned a bit and Jack gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Just forget about it for now. This is our weekend."  
  
"Our weekend." Sam repeated.  
  
"Yes. Our's. Now, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'll be needing some sleep soon. I don't feel like making coffee."  
  
"Me neither." she tightened her grip and gave Jack puppy eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Ack. You look too cute like that. Cuter than me, and that's gotta be against some kind of regulation."  
  
"Suck it up, Princess!"  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
Sam just grinned. Jack slipped one of his arms under her knees and tightened the other one around her waist, picking her up and heading towards the door as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Whee."  
  
"'Whee'?"  
  
"I'm allowed to enjoy being carried, aren't I?"  
  
"You grew out of being carried when you turned thirty, Carter." Jack shot Sam's comment back at her.  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Um... Sam?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kind of can't open the door like this."  
  
"It always seemed so much easier on TV..."  
  
"That's because they have this interesting little ditty called a 'production crew'. They --"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. All right. I'll open it." She took an arm from his neck and turned the handle to the guesthouse, Jack shoving it open with his foot. He walked a few more steps and set her standing up in front of her door. "You aren't gonna join me tonight?"  
  
"Clothes are in the other room." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Aah. 'Kay then." she disappeared behind her door. Jack turned towards his given room, stopping at the door handle and smiling to himself before he opened it.  
  
A couple minutes later, he hopped out of his room in flannel pants and a t-shirt, bounding over to Sam's door and opening it, creeping over to Sam, who was putting something in her suitcase. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and nuzzled her neck. "Hey, you." he whispered.  
  
"Hey yourself." she wrapped her own arms around her stomach, hands on his.  
  
He turned her slightly, facing the mirror where she could see him in the reflection. "You are beautiful."  
  
Sam smiled. "And cuter than you."  
  
"That comes with a price."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"Being cuter than me makes you eligible for being with the second-cutest person. Which, of course, is you. Because I'm obviously cuter."  
  
"You're an egomaniac." she grinned. Jack kissed her cheek, the pair still looking in the mirror.  
  
"A cute egomaniac."  
  
"I can agree with that." Jack grinned back.  
  
When Jack tried loosening his grip, Sam tightened her's, claiming she was too comfy.  
  
"How can one sleep standing up?"  
  
"You've saved the world ten times over and you still can't sleep standing up?"  
  
"Neither can you."  
  
"That's beside the point. I can always try."  
  
Jack turned her around slowly in his arms so she faced him, bringing his face in close to her's. "I'm sure we could do something to take your mind off of it."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Enlighten me." he leaned in and kissed her, Sam's hand released itself from Jack's and reaching up to tangle in his hair as she kissed back. Sam gave a small nibble on his lip and broke away, Jack smiling.  
  
"'Enlightening' enough, Major?" he asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Oh, yes sir. Very. Now, if you'd mind," she broke away from Jack and grabbed his hand, leading him in the direction of the bed, "I'd like to be enlightened a little bit more."  
  
"Not enough for you, mm?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Sam's legs pressed against the end of the bed when Jack slid his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her again, one of Sam's hands reaching back up to his hair while the other rubbed his back lightly. Jack gave a light push so Sam ended up on her back on the bed. She gave a soft moan and ran a finger up his back, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
Jack broke away and moved his lips to her ear, whispering "You don't know how damned long I've wanted you." while sneaking a hand up the back of the shirt.  
  
Sam moaned softly and muttered a barely audible "I'm willing to find out..." as she felt the cold of his hand on her bare skin...  
  
----  
  
The pair had been awake for an hour already, but not willing to move. Jack had one of his arms bent back behind his head, his other arm stretched around Sam's shoulders and she was snuggling into his side with one elbow propping herself up, the other hand tracing designs on his chest with a fingernail.  
  
"That tickles." Jack admitted, smiling a bit.  
  
"Ah, I've found your ticklish spot..." Sam grinned evilly. "Well, another one anyway." her nail ran over the bump of a scar and it stopped, her finger running back and tracing over the scar lightly.  
  
Jack shuddered slightly, tightening his arm around his partner momentarily. Sam turned her head and looked into Jack's eyes, watching them glaze over like he was a million miles away.  
  
// The general wrapped the whip tightly around his gloved hand, smirking. "If you will not tell us, Colonel O'Neill, perhaps we should force the information out?"  
  
Jack kept his mouth shut, eyes looking up at the uniformed man. His hair was slicked back and his uniform was spotless, much unlike the prisoner before him. Jack's ankles were bound together, as were his wrists. He'd had barely anything save the meagerest of meals twice a day, and no opportunities to shower. His hair hung long in front of his face, beard growing. He'd been in the prison for five weeks already, and at least once a week Jack went through this.  
  
The general unwrapped the whip, holding it above his head like a sacred relic and bringing it down on Jack, whose cries of pain rang throughout the hallways of the Iraqi hellhole. //  
  
"Jack?" Sam looked scared into Jack's eyes as he shuddered once more, paying no attention to the woman before him. She brushed a hair away from his face and whispered his name again.  
  
"Sam..." came the response as he sat up and pulled her silently into a hug, eyes closed tight.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's not your fault." Jack whispered softly, not letting go.  
  
"Oh, Jack..." she muttered, retreating to wrap her arms around her companion and curling into a ball. Jack rubbed her back, still saying nothing, but Sam didn't think there was anything to say. She'd barely ever heard Jack talk about his experiences with the Black Ops, knowing better than to ask.  
  
Jack nuzzled her and muttered "I love you so much, Sam...", tightening his grip still. Sam laid her head against his chest and nodded, replying with a meek "I love you, too...".  
  
They lay in that position for a while longer before Jack slowly let go, running his fingers through Sam's hair. "Maybe we should get up now..."  
  
"But it's so comfy."  
  
"Where've I heard that before?" a smile played on his lips that Sam was glad to see after his recent wash of memory.  
  
"Maybe we should get dressed first." she pointed out, eyes running over the clothes scattered on the floor.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "That might be an idea." he slowly let go of Sam, standing up and stretching before grabbing his pants and shirt and trotting off to his room.  
  
Sam smiled to herself, picking her own garments from the floor and putting on a fresh change of clothes. She walked out of her room to find Jack waiting patiently, hand in pockets. Sam reached for his hand which he'd pulled out from his pocket and entwined her fingers with his, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked out to the master house.  
  
----  
  
"'Morning." Gary greeted as the pair walked through the screen door, Jack closing it softly behind them.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Gary." the said in unison. The three just stared at each other, Jack raising an eyebrow, Sam shrugging, and Gary grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Hey, Sam. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ryan requested from a deserted corner of the kitchen.  
  
Sam walked over and smiled. "Good morning to you, too."  
  
"Yeah, well. Anyway." Ryan bit his lip and smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are SO lucky there's only one window that looks out of the west side of the house."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You never realize how... artistic intimacy really is until you only see the silhouettes."  
  
Sam's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"  
  
"Tara and I happen to occupy that one bedroom with the west window."  
  
"My god. I am soooo sorry... I didn't think anyone would see it..."  
  
"Didn't know you could bend that much."  
  
Sam flushed a deep red and thwacked her cousin. "You are such a pervert!"  
  
"Very pretzel-like!"  
  
Sam glared and stalked back to the colonel, who was sitting on a stool. She stood beside him and gave him the dreaded puppy eyes, so he opened his arms and lifted her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her stomach.  
  
"You look like a tomato." he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well, you would, too, if you'd just found out your cousin occupies the west bedroom."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He said I bend like a pretzel."  
  
"Oh, god. He saw us?" Sam nodded. "He does have a point about that pretzel thing."  
  
"Hey!" Sam turned her head and gave a playful glare, which prompted Jack to give her a quick kiss. Sam leaned in for a second shot at it, but Jack felt a tugging on his leg and looked down.  
  
Callum was standing at his feet, looking up with big, brown eyes. He reached his arms up, beckoning Jack to pick him up.  
  
"How do I pick a kid up with a major in my lap?"  
  
"I'll get up."  
  
"But I don't want you to!"  
  
"He does." Sam pointed at Callum and slid onto the stool beside him, leaving the space open for the boy. Jack reached down and picked Callum up onto his lap, the boy grinning. this time, he poked Jack's chest. "Not myne."  
  
"Not your's? Then whose am I?"  
  
Callum sat sideways and pointed at Sam. "Ann Sammi's!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"That's an interesting concept."  
  
"Conchept." Callum made a weird 'o' with his mouth and tried out the word as Jack turned his gaze to Sam.  
  
"Did you hear the news? I'm your's apparently."  
  
Sam giggled. "I think I can live with that... One sec." she got up and ran to the other side of the counter, rummaging through the drawers for something.  
  
"What're you looking for?"  
  
"You'll find out!" she turned around so Jack couldn't see what she was doing, and turned back with a large sticker, like the 'Hello! My Name is...' without that first part. Written on it was 'Property of Sam - Hands off!'. She stuck it proudly on his chest.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and pointed out "I feel complete now." as the young boy in his lap tried crawling up to wrap his arms around his neck.  
  
"Pik me up?" Jack looked at the boy and nodded, sliding an arm under Callum's legs and the other on his back, Callum wrapping his legs around Jack and staring at the room behind him.  
  
Sam glanced at Jack, seeing something on his face. It wasn't the same as what happened earlier that morning, but the hurt in his eyes was apparent. He had the same look as when the engineered Ritu child had stumbled through the gate, requesting to be named after Jack's dead son, Charlie. Sam reached out and touched his hand lightly. Jack, wrapping his larger hand around her's, gave a small smile.  
  
"Callum, come have your cereal." Tara said softly, smiling at the sight of the three.  
  
Jack sighed quietly and let Callum go on the floor, beckoning Sam to join him once more. She inched over and sat sideways on his lap, Jack wrapping his arms around her's and holding her hands, stroking them lightly, as Sam placed her head on his shoulder. Tara stood behind them with a questioning look at Jack's sudden quiet-ness, and Sam mouthed 'dead son' to her. She went a bit pale and nodded, turning back to her son.  
  
Jack stood up slowly enough so Sam wouldn't fall off and walked silently outside, Sam watching after him for a few seconds before rising and walking after him.  
  
----  
  
She followed him out to the rock where Sam had claimed she'd spent a lot of her time as a child. He was sitting on the rock, one elbow stationed on his thigh, hand holding his head up while the other hand just sat on his leg. He looked out at the water, not making any motivation to move when he heard Sam come up behind him.  
  
"Hey." she greeted, not expecting much of a response.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She sat down beside Jack and propped her head on her hands, propped by her elbows on her knees. "You're... quiet."  
  
"Being here reminds me of the first time we took Charlie to a family reunion. It was one of Sara's. He was the same age as Callum is now."  
  
Sam nodded in silent understanding. "Must be hard for you."  
  
"He kept reaching up and asking me to hold him."  
  
"Just like Callum."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam nodded again and Jack sighed, so she reached one hand to close around his free one and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm sorry."  
  
He squeezed back.  
  
They lost track of how long they sat there before they went back, in silent understanding.  
  
It was funny, Jack thought later on. It was funny how one little weekend could remind him of so many things...  
  
----  
  
Did you like it? Huh? Huh? :P Review! *tugs* Please? Need feedback. It's done for shure now. I think! 


End file.
